


A Classical Love[Reinhardt x Ana]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Overwatch [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Reinhardt and Ana share a nice night together, eating, talking, and enjoying some of their favorite older music.





	A Classical Love[Reinhardt x Ana]

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this has no actual plot. Like I just REALLY wanted to write about old people being in love XD

Ana let out a satisfied sigh as she walked into her spacious dinning room to place nice clean porcelain plates down on opposite sides of her rectangular dinning table.

She then took a deep inhale, smelling spiced pork mix with the sweet smell of Umm Ali. 

She practically danced into the kitchen to check on the multicultural meal, taking great care with the currywurst she was cooking.

It was her first time making the dish, but with a little practice, patience, and the perfect recipe, she was sure she nailed it. As she pulled the meat out the oven to slice it, admiring the fact that she took a simple fast food dish and turned it into a five star meal, the familiar click and static of her record player caught her attention, followed by a well-known very, very old tune.

A smile graced her wrinkled face as she fixed her eye patch and patted down her long silver braid.

"I'm guessing you have finished up in your work shop?" She questioned as she finished slicing the meat, now working on getting the sides together while humming the song that was playing.

"Yes, ma'am! Just finished up un bit of, metal work." A German accent answered.

"And by metal work you mean you have been working on your suit again?" Ana questioned as she began to take the food into the dinning room.

He let out a hearty laugh, "Hah! Das not important. What is important is this wondrous meal!!!"

Ana continued to hum as she watched the rambunctious overgrown man take his seat at the dinning room table.

When exactly did they meet up again? How long has it been? Chalk it up to old age, but Ana couldn't recall. Or it could just be because every day was a whirlwind blur with Reinhardt back at her side.

But she was at her happiest these days.

"Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam! Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." Ana sang along with the record as she brought out more food.

"Mein Gott!" Reinhardt exclaimed as he happily watched her sing, "Lovely as always, Ana."

Ana chuckled, "Hardly! My voice is not what it used to be." She informed as she went to take her seat opposite of him.

Quickly, Reinhardt stood and dashed over to the other end of the table, swiftly pulling Ana's chair out.

"Oh, chivalry is not dead." She teased.

"For an old man like me? Never! Now, Miss Sandwoman, if you would bless me with your voice again, I would very much love it." Reinhardt flirted, smiling brightly as Ana put her head down and blushed.

He congratulated himself in his head for still knowing how to make a lady swoon, while taking up a new seat right next to Ana.

She looked back at him, admiring that lion like grin of his, and how he was almost bursting out of the stripped sweater he had on, the sweater she had recently bought him.

He was such a burly grizzly man, but Ana loved that about him and thought he was very handsome nonetheless.

She cleared her throat as she started to sing just for Reinhardt, "Mr. Sandman..."

"Yes?" He said with the song.

She smiled, "Bring us a dream, give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam. Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci, and lots of wavy hair like Liberace! Mr. Sandman, someone to hold, would be so peachy, before we're too old. So please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman bring me, please, please, please, Mr. Sandman, bring me my dream."

"Bravo!" He shouted as he clapped, "Beautiful! Beautiful! And I do think your dream has been brought to you, am I right?" 

Ana giggled, "Heh, why yes you are. My dream has been brought to me in the form of a big strong man, who doesn't give up on his comrades. What a perfect dream."

"How could I give up on friends? Especially you, Ana. I do not think I tell you enough, about how much I missed you. But it is all in the past now." Reinhardt assured.

"Water under the bridge Reinhardt. And I will not be leaving any time soon, I promise. Now! Let us eat before the food becomes cold. I made your favorite."

He let out a roaring exclamation, "Yes! Let's dig in!"

Without a second word, Reinhardt was piling food onto his plate, while him and Ana casually conversed.

They talked about serious matters, thugs and Talon wreaking havoc through Germany and Egypt, the past, the good and bad aspects of their long disbanded Overwatch, and new things, like both of them still keeping up with protecting the world.

With a loud glass near shattering belch, Reinhardt had finished his meal, "That hit the spot!"

"I am so glad you liked it. I was sure I followed the recipe perfectly." Ana bragged.

"You sure did! Just like mother used to make!" He proudly declared, patting his belly.

"Thank you, my love. You are far too kind." She said with a bright smile.

What a rarity it was to see her smile, Reinhardt thought, to feel her radiate such joy, it just doesn't happen too often anymore. Morrison would never believe it.

But it warmed Reinhardt's heart to know that he was the only one who could see this part of Ana. 

Back in the day she would only smile like this for Morrison or... Reyes. Ana, Jack, and Gabriel were as thick as thieves, everyone knew it. Even back then Reinhardt wanted to get closer to her, just to make her smile like that for even a moment, but he was young and would turn into a bumbling idiot.

Even when they got into their 50's, times were tough and a relationship just didn't seem possible, but here they are now, years later, in love.

He wasn't sure how long this moment of happiness would last. With Ana everything was shadowed and so finite, it could end in a snap of a finger and she'd be gone like a ninja. So it was moments like this that Reinhardt held dear, moments like this where he could feel the youth return to both of them, and fill them with the sweetest puppy love anyone had ever witnessed.

"My dear, you are staring." Ana said, hand coming up to hide her reddening cheeks.

"I cannot help it, you are as beautiful as the day I met you. It makes my heart swell... Or that could just be heartburn." He stated as he took his fist and hit it against his chest a couple times, "Yup, heartburn."

"Heh, well I know a cure for that."

"You aren't going to shoot me with one of your darts, are ya miss Sandwoman?"

A light giggle escaped her mouth, "Hehe, no, no, I was just going to get you some tums, for the heartburn."

"Oh! Yes! That sounds perfect." He agreed.

"And also..." She began as she got up out her seat. Ana walked to Reinhardt and gently cupped his white beard covered face, her thumb tracing the scar that ran over his eye and cheek, "A kiss, to help the swelling."

With the gentlest and sweetest of pecks, Ana kissed Reinhardt's lips, before making her way to the kitchen to get him some water and medicine.

"T-T-Thank you." He stuttered, shocked over how one kiss could turn him into a bumbling idiot again.

"Anytime."

That casual response just made his face feel hotter. 

A grown man blushing over a simple peck!? Preposterous!

Reinhardt had to save face and change the subject.

"You know, Ana..."

"Mhm."

"I respect and love everything about you." He stated. 

"As do I." She assured, handing him a glass of water and medicine before returning to her seat.

"But there is one thing we have to disagree with. That song you like so much, Mr. Sandman, it says lots of wavy hair like Liberace, no? That guy is like a century old! It should say lots of blond hair, like the Hoff!" He exclaimed as he flexed.

"Heh, well we both do like the classics." She stated, watching his giant thumbs scroll through his phone, "I still listen to Bruno Mars, heh."

"Haha, really!? We enjoy the classics indeed! So let us finish this night with a beautiful dance to an even more beautiful song!" He slammed down the meds he was given earlier, before pressing play and rocketing up out his chair, grabbing Ana's hand in the process.

Reinhardt spun Ana around before bringing her close as David Hasselhoff's flying on the wings of tenderness started to play, I guess I'll never understand it. Billion people on this planet. And here I found the one, who's made for me.

Ana laughed, "Fareeha is always making fun of my taste in music, but if she saw me dancing to this, she'd laugh in my face."

"Nonsense! Hasselhoff is timeless! Your daughter is young, she cannot understand." Reinhardt argued.

"Hah, I suppose you are right."

Just when I thought my hopes had faded. I found the one who was created, to hold my hand, and share this world with me.

"This is the song I shall use to show all my feelings toward you, mein schatz. [My treasure]" He declared as he cleared his throat and belted out, "Where flying on the wings of tenderness! Riding da rivers of gentleness. Into da garden of love we'll flow, and watch it grow, together."

He dipped her down and kissed her neck as he brought her back up, ignoring the audible crack his back just made.

"Oh my! You are such a wonderful dancer." She complimented.

"Only because it is you, who is in my arms."

"Oh Reinhardt, you know how to make this old girl swoon."

Reinhardt gasped, "But fraulein, I see no old girl in this room, just a beautiful young woman who I hope can see the world through my eyes, just as I see it through hers, so that we might live our lives, together." He said, quoting the song.

Ana laid her head against Reinhardt's very broad chest as she allowed his arms to hold her close.

She didn't deserve someone like him, but she kept the thought to herself, knowing he probably thought the samething about himself.

And he did.

Ana was a beautiful classy woman, who drove Reinhardt nuts! Why she was in love with him stumped him, but how could he begin to complain?

"I must tell you, I believe you were made for me as well." Ana said as the lyrics of the song resonated in her heart, bringing a smile to Reinhardt's face.

See, how could he ever deserve her!?

"You are making this night even more perfect." He whispered into her ear, "Which I am surprised at. Because your simple presence was enough to make this the best night of my life."

Goodness! And he is so sweet on her! 

It felt like they were in one of those old romance movies Ana grew up watching, the ones that were turned to movies from novels.

Reinhardt would sit at his beautiful mansion, looking at Ana from a distance, watching a green light from her house, hoping and praying that one day they could be together again.

They would rendezvous at secret locations, set up by a close friend. Reinhardt would say much to impress her, spend much for the same reason, but none of that would matter to her, just as long as she could leave everything and everyone else behind, so that she could have someone as Nobel and timeless as him.

"Ana Bahebak.[I love you]" She whispered into his chest, prompting him to squeeze her tighter.

"Ich dich auch.[I love you too]" He answered as he pulled her away from his chest to spin her around once again.

"Heh, you make me feel 30 years younger, my Reinhardt." Ana stated.

They both laughed together, "I feel the same way! So, my one and only love, shall we dance into the night together, like a couple of kids, to the greatest singer who ever lived?"

"Haha, yes, I would enjoy that immensely."

Slowly, Reinhardt and Ana's world melted away, as their bodies melted together to the sweet sounds, of David Hasselhoff.

**Author's Note:**

> The HOFF: http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA (xD this music video tho. He's in a robe running down a beach!)
> 
> Mr. Sandman: http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA


End file.
